YES! YES! YES!
by KJ-SlashBug
Summary: After losing his title at Wrestlemania, Bryan isn't in the best of moods. What can Stephen do to brighten him up? OS! Maybe a TS depends.


**Title: Yes! Yes! Yes!**

**Summary: After losing his title at Wrestlemania, Bryan isn't in the best of moods. What can Stephen do to brighten him up?**

**Pairing: Daniel Bryan/Sheamus**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. So wish I did. If I did, these two would be fired from WWE and work for me as shirtless butlers.**

* * *

Bryan Danielson, otherwise known as Daniel Bryan, walked backstage after the end of his match at Wrestlemania. Eighteen seconds. Eighteen seconds was all it cost him to lose his title.

He walked back and forth, slightly pissed off. He was happy that creative decided to give him the title before WrestleMania like they'd said, but then they turned him into the WWE's resident bad guy. The only good thing about this was that he would be dropping the title to his boyfriend, Stephen, known to most as Sheamus.

Bryan walked back and forth even more. Even more pissed off. "Eighteen seconds." he started yelling. "Eighteen seconds. Why that short a match? Am I that worthless?"

Bryan walked into the locker room he and Stephen shared. He had requested that the two share a locker room as he didn't want any hassle. He'd been ridiculed by most of the WWE superstars enough. People called him 'The most worthless world champion in history.' Others said he'd 'Be nowhere if he wasn't sleeping with the Great White.'

Bryan paused. Thinking of this even haunted him. Haunted him in his sleep. At times he'd have nightmares about them. He sat down on the carpet floor in the locker room and pulled off one of his ring boots. He looked at the cut just above his ankle, made by himself. This was what these comments drove him to.

Bryan buried his head in his chest and started to cry. Tears pooling out of his eyes.

* * *

Stephen ran backstage the moment he could. He quickly had to shoot a promo saying that he would be bringing the title back to his hometown of Dublin. But now that was done, he had to find Bryan.

"Bryan?" Stephen shouted running through the doors of his locker room. He paused when through the door and scanned the room. His eyes stopped searching when he saw his smaller boyfriend sitting in the corner of the room, huddled into a ball, crying his eyes out.

"Bry?" Stephen called the smaller mans name as he walked over to him. Bryan lifted his head up to stare at his tall, pale, reheaded lover.

"Stephen... Don't look at me." Bryan said turning his head to the wall.

"Bry. Whats wrong?"

"Everythings wrong Stephen. Everything."

"Bry..."

"I'm a loser Stephen. All the boys in the locker room were right. I didn't do anything special. On my first night under contract I got suspended for choking Justin Roberts with his own tie. I come back thrown into team WWE..."

"You deserved that Bry. Noone else could've filled that one remaining spot as well as you did."

Bryan continued ignoring Stephen. "Then I won the U.S title. Mainly because they wanted Miz to drop it to the rookie everyone considered nothing."

"That's not true. You had the ability for it."

"And then when I won the world title. Beating Big Show."

"Nobody was happier than me."

"Yes but tonight Stephen. Eighteen seconds. Is that all I'm worth? About ten of them were spent kissing AJ."

"Bry... your worth more than your giving yourself credit for. Your one of the most talented people on this roster."

"Then why are they making me embaress myself each and every week by going 'YES! YES! YES!"

"That's not all bad Bry. Hearing you scream that at the top of your lungs. It does turn me on a little bit." Stephen said trying to lighten up the situation.

"Stephen. You don't get it. I'm a worthless champion. I'm a worthless wrestler. All I've done is sleep my way to the top by being with you." Bryan continued crying.

"Wha... Where's this come from?"

"Well, all the other guys... Mike, Alex, Mark, Cody."

Stephen's facial expression changed. To one of anger. He'd get those guys later. But now he had to console his boyfriend.

"Bry. I had a feeling that due to the loss of your title you'd be depressed, so I thought I'd do something to get you out of it."

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked.

The redheaded Irishman suddenly stood up and moved to his bag. Stephen pulled something out of his bag and walked back over to Bryan.

"Stephen?"

Stephen then dropped onto one knee and revealed the object in his hands. A ring.

"Bryan. My champion. My sweet American Dragon. Will you do me the honor, of being my husband?"

"But... I'm not champion anymore." Bryan said.

"You'll always be my champion baby. So what are you gonna say?"

Bryan looked in the eyes of Stephen. More tears were pooling out of his eyes. But the tears of sadness had been replaced with tears of joy. He looked down at the ring. "Golden?"

Stephen smiled. "I wanted to get you this as even without the belt, you'll still have the gold."

"This piece of gold is more important to me than the belt will ever be."

"So? Whats your answer?"

"Yes. Yes. YES!" Bryan did, not caring that he'd just quoted his gimmicks line. "Yes I'll marry you."

The redhead beamed even more. "You've just made me real happy Bry."

"I love you Stephen."

"I love you Bryan. Now kiss me, I'm Irish." Stephen chuckled at his own joke before kissing Bryan on the lips.

Bryan was happier now. He had his husband to be, and knew that he loved him even without the gold. The only thoughts in his head right now were 'YES! YES! YES!'

* * *

**Its not interesting, but something was calling me to write about these two. I was shocked others havn't due to the recent storylines.**

**Anyways. I've been off the WWE fanfic scene for quite a while, this is my return to it. So it probably won't be that good. I still keep up to date with everything but I just don't write about it as often.**

**Anyways. Glad to be back doing this, I feel like this went a bit better than I thought.**

**Reviews are like cookies. AND I LOVE COOKIES!**

**Oh and I know the title was bad, but it made sense to have it as Bryan's reccuring line.**


End file.
